Marion Chambers
| aliases = Marion Chambers Whittington | continuity = Halloween film series | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Smith's Grove Sanitarium, Warren County, Illinois | known relatives = | born = 1949 Date approximated based upon the age of actress Nancy Stephens. | died = 1998 | 1st appearance = Halloween (1978) | final appearance = Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later (1998) | actor = Nancy Stephens }} Marion Chambers was a minor character featured in the Halloween film series. Played by actress Nancy Stephens, she was introduced in the beginning of the 1978 film Halloween. Marion had a more expanded role in the 1981 sequel, Halloween II. She appeared again in 1998's Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later where she had her final encounter with fictional serial killer Michael Myers. Biography Halloween massacre Marion Chambers was a nurse employed at Smith's Grove Sanitarium in Warren County, Illinois during the 1970s. On October 30th, 1978, she was driving back to the hospital with her colleague, psychiatrist Doctor Sam Loomis. A dangerous, homicidal patient named Michael Myers broke out of the hospital and accosted Marion in her car. She managed to get out of the vehicle, but Myers stole the car and began driving towards the town of Haddonfield. Halloween (1978) Coming to Haddonfield The following evening, Marion received word that Michael Myers had murdered three teenagers in Haddonfield. This incident caused so much controversy with the hospital staff that the governor of Illinois ordered a certain sealed record to be opened; a record which revealed that a seventeen-year-old girl named Laurie Strode was actually the sister of Michael Myers and was the primary target in his murder spree. Under orders by Smith's Grove administrator Doctor Rogers, Marion and a Federal Marshall drove to Haddonfield to find Doctor Loomis. Marion told Loomis about Michael's connection to Laurie Strode. Marion then accompanied Loomis to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital where they discovered Michael making a second attempt on the life of his sister. Marion remained outside and thus, was spared Michael's rampage. Halloween II (1981) Final fate Little is known of Marion's life over the following two decades other than that she married a man named Whittington. On October 29th, 1998, Marion returned to her home only to find that it had been ransacked. With her two teenage neighbors, they searched the house, but found nothing. Marion decided to wait for the police in her house alone. While waiting, she discovered her file on Laurie Strode missing and learned to her dismay that someone was still in the house. She ran over to her neighbors' house, and found both of the teenagers murdered. Michael Myers appeared and attacked Marion, ultimately killing her. Following which, Michael took the file on Laurie Strode. Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later (1998) Notes & Trivia * * Actress Nancy Stephens was married to Halloween II director Rick Rosenthal. * Archival footage of Marion Chambers appeared in the 2002 film Halloween: Resurrection. See also External Links * * Marion Chambers at the Halloween Wiki Appearances * Halloween (1978) * Halloween (novelization) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween II (novelization) * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Halloween (1978)/Characters Category:1949 character births Category:1998 character deaths Category:Female Characters Category:Victims Category:Characters who have their throats slit Category:Michael Myers victims